The present application relates to wearable electronic devices, and in particular, to wearable patches that can attach to human skin.
Electronic patches can be used for tracking objects and for performing functions such as producing sound, light or vibrations, and so on. As applications and human needs become more sophisticated and complex, electronic patches are required to perform a rapidly increasing number of tasks. Electronic patches are often required to be conformal to curved surfaces, which in the case of human body, can vary overtime.
Electronic patches can communicate with smart phones and other devices using WiFi, Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), and other wireless technologies. NFC is a wireless communication standard that enables two devices to quickly establish communication within a short range around radio frequency of 13.56 MHz. NFC is more secure than other wireless technologies such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi because NFC requires two devices in close proximity (e.g. less than 10 cm). NFC can also lower cost comparing to other wireless technologies by allowing one of the two devices to be passive (a passive NFC tag).
Bluetooth is another wireless communication standard for exchanging data over relatively longer distances (in tens of meters). It employs short wavelength UHF radio waves from 2.4 to 2.485 GHz from fixed or mobile devices. Bluetooth devices have evolved to meet the increasing demand for low-power solutions that is required for wearable electronics. Benefited from relatively longer reading distance and active communication, Bluetooth technologies allow wearable patches to continuously monitoring vital information without human interference, which is an advantage over NFC in many applications.
Wearable patch (or tag) is an electronic patch to be worn by a user. A wearable patch is required to stay on user's skin and operate for an extended period of time from hours to months. A wearable patch can contain a micro-electronic system that can be accessed using NFC, Bluetooth, WiFi, or other wireless technologies. A wearable patch can be integrated with different sensors for measurements such as vital signs monitoring.
Traditionally, treatments can be conducted on patients using probes wire connected with heavy immobile equipment. For example, Cranial Electrotherapy Stimulation (CES) utilizes extremely small levels of electrical stimulation across the head of a patient for therapeutic treatment of anxiety, depression, insomnia and chronic pain.
There is therefore a need for convenient measurement of a patient's vital signs and other signals and treatment of the patient's symptoms.